Recession Lost M Chapter
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: The M rated bit I cut out of Recession Depression


Francis hardly let him shut the door before latching on again, hands roaming around. Iain grinned, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. Francis moans softly, reaching around and groping him.

Iain smirked, practically pushing him over on to the bed, moving his lips down to his neck. Francis tilts his head back sticking a hand under Iain's pants. The Scot gasped, nuzzling his stubble into the crook of his neck. Francis grins, his own beard tickling Iain's face.

He laughed, slipping his hands beneath Francis's shirt. Francis roams his own hands along Iain's waist line teasing south occasionally.

Each little tease sent shocks through his body, making him want more. He pushed Francis's shirt just, slowly kissing along his stomach. Francis grips his hair, a hand teasing his back door.

Iain panted softly, letting himself enjoy it for a moment before quickly trailing hickeys up Francis's side. Francis pulls him up into a heated kiss. Iain obliged gladly, working the blonde's shirt off. Francis dug into his pants again.

Iain pressed him into the bed, grinding against him. He moans poking into Iain's entrance. The Scot moaned with him, pressing into it and he clawed his own shirt off.

They pressed back together, battling to see who would dominate. Iain won. After a few minutes of teasing and playful struggling; the Scot managing to pin him down, kissing firmly. "You're mine."

Francis chuckles wiggling his hands under Iain's grip on his wrists.

"Stay still," he said firmly, kissing him once before working his way down to Francis's waist. He inched the clothes away, lips dancing over each new piece of skin.

Francis stayed as still as he could manage, silent was another story. Iain kissed down his leg as he removed his bottoms then back up on the inside of his thigh. Francis wiggles slightly urging him closer.

He just smirked, kissing the tip before leaning back to strip himself.

Oh now he was taunting him.. Francis sits up moving into his lap.

"Thought I told you to stay," Iain grabbed his ass, pulling him close.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Iain smirked, never breaking eye contact as he slipped a finger in. Francis moans pressing into it. Iain started kissing along his collarbone, massaging teasingly. Francis squirms, forget keeping still!

Iain slowly lowered him back on to the mattress, starting to stretch him. Francis reached up groping Iain.

He smacked his leg firmly, curling his fingers suddenly. "I said still."

Francis yelps softly, twitching.

"Much better," he kissed him warmly, stretching him again.

Francis was never one to keep still for long during these kinds of things however. He pressed in trying to get deeper. Iain just pulled out, winking as he got ready to enter him properly. Francis wrapped his arms around him.

Iain lined up, kissing him passionately as he pushed in. Francis moans sliding on eagerly, pushing as deep as it would allow before wiggling again. Iain held back a groan of pleasure, starting to move nearly immediately. He'd missed this so badly. Francis was hardly sitting still himself. They soon fell into their old rhythm, grunt and moaning lustfully.

Francis groped Iain wherever he could reach, prodding the back even, wanting more. Almost like he sensed the need, a warmth spread from Iain and suddenly, every touch felt more sensual. Francis groans clinging onto him. Iain moaned, nipping at his neck.

Francis was nearly at his peak as it was, aching to let loose. Iain pushed harder, desperate to finish too. Francis groans shifting further in and grabbing himself.

Iain grabbed his hands, pinning them about his head again, wanting to keep him on the brink just a little bit longer. Francis whines softly at that pouting. Iain just pecked his nose, slipping a hand down to tease him himself.

Francis gasps wiggling his hands to try and get free. Iain held him firmly, playing with him. Francis groans pleadingly.

Iain led him into another loving kiss, finally finishing him off. Francis released with a moan. Iain buried his face in Francis's neck, thrusting a few more times before finishing too, riding it out.

Finally Francis relaxed limply. Iain pulled out before coming to cuddle with him.

Francis nuzzled in curling up, "Feeling better now?"

"Hmm... Spose," he smiled sleepily, kissing his brow gently.

Francis hugs him resting against his chest. Iain nuzzled into his hair, finally managing to fall asleep.


End file.
